Meet the Collector
Transcript Characters *Collector* *SuperSayianKriby *Invader Rob *Kriby *Y-Guy *Angelica Pickles* *LT Fan *Wheatley (Minor) *Stelios7 *Fact Core (Minor) *Stelios7's Garud (Minor) Previously On Narrator: Previously on SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, the gang beats Yisac before he destorys Casy that they almost lost, and this house is on sale since a week ago, but who will buy it? Find out now! Starts Ends episode's title card appears A new character Rob and Kriby are standing around looking at a house for sell. Kriby: Rob, if I had that house I would be living the life. Invader Rob: I know right? But we just aren't rich. Maybe latter today I'll go hunt Oil. Limo pulls up and the door opens to reveal a tall man in his 20s with a white suit, brown hair, white pants, and black shoes. ???: How's it going? Invader Rob: Um, who are you? ???: The name's Collector, the new owner of this wonderful house! You are? Invader Rob: I'm Invader Rob, this is Kriby. Kriby: Man! Your taller than Homestar? Collector: I don't no who that is. :L (Pulls out the "For Sell" sigin out of the ground). (Banging comes from the back of the Limo). Invader Rob: What's that? Collector: I'm gonna go check. (Pulls out Glock 17). Kriby: Put that back! Collector: Why not? Kriby: You could hurt someone with that! Collector: (Puts the gun back in his pockit). Oh right, I've killed Dogs with bare hands. (Opens the trunk of the Limo to find Angelica Pickles). Both Collector and Angelica Pickles: 0_0 Who are you! Invader Rob: Um... Collector: I don't know how she got in here! Angelica Pickles: I snuck into the worng Limo! Collector, Kriby, and Invader Rob: What? Angelica Pickles: Well... Flashback Teacher: Wellcome to the feld trip of blah blah blah.... (While he's talking Angelica Pickles sees a limo). Angelica Pickles (Thinking): Maybe if I can sneak in there I can live with a richer famaly that'll give an iPad 4. (Angelica climbs a hedge and sneaks into the limo, but she got the worng one). Collector: Thanks Rich Person with the same limo as me! Flashback ends Collector: Give me your phone. Angelica Pickles: I ditched it. Collector: Your Mom's cell or phone number? Angelica Pickles: I'm not telling! This place is better than where I live at! Collector: (Facepalms). The only resson I moved here is for peace, not shouting! Angelica Pickles: I'll shut up unless you give me that iPad! Collector: Can someone take care of her? Invader Rob: Not me. Kriby: I'll pass. Collector: <_< Well kid, your staying with me unteil I find your famliy. Angelica Pickles: Yes! Now I get to get more stuff! Collector: How did your parents rase you? Rob, can you help me unpack my stuff? Invader Rob: Sure. (Rob picks up a heavy box, but drops due to its wight). Invader Rob: What's that box? Rocks? Collector: No, just weapons. Rob: Weapons? (Collector opens the box to find that there there are various Glock types). What are you? A Spy? Collector: Well I've worked for armies since 1623. Kriby and Invader Rob: 1623?! Collector: Yeah, I'm an Inmotal. Invader Rob and Kriby: 0_0 Collector: I got pictures, put I gotta unpack them. Invader Rob: Did you hit your head on something? Collector: (While carrying a box) No, if I was I would be thinking it's 2067. Kriby: Wanna get a Ice Creem? Collector: Sure, maybe I need a break from all that's happened today. At the Ice Creem Shop Iec Creem Clerk: What can I get you guys? Invader Rob: Irken Style, please. Kriby: Chocolate! Collector: Mint Chocolate Chip. Angelica Pickles: Anything that's Frozen Yougert. Iec Creem Clerk: That'll be $10.14. (Collector rases hand but Invader Rob stops him). Invder Rob: I'll pay for it. (The gang take a seat). Collector: I was gonna pay for that. Invader Rob: I know, but you need a pass to buy anything in this town. Collector: Huh? Invader Rob: Every since LT Fan attacked you gotta have a pass to buy stuff. Just to know that you're not working for him. Collector: Got'cha. (An unknown person in a trench coat peer's out the window and then runs off). LT Fan's New Foe (The coated man goes to a dark place and takes off his trench coat to reavl it is LT Fan). LT Fan: Boys, we have a new emmmy. (A buch of goons pop out of the darknes). Goon 1: So, what does he do, boss? LT Fan: I don't know, but he seems powerful. Now, laptop please. Goon 2: But I wanna play Minecraft! LT Fan: You can play it latter! Besides, we don't have money to buy it! (The Goon hands LT Fan the Dora style laptop to him and he starts typeing, when he finshs, he gasps). Goon 1: What is it, boss? LT Fan: This is Collector. (Shows the laptop to the goons and they all gasp). Goon 1: That guys a mega cop! Goon 2: Why can't Mattboo comeback from Mexico to replace that guy? LT Fan: Not just a mega cop, an Inmortal super solider. Goon 3: What do we do to stop'm? LT Fan: (Closes his laptop with a evil smile). We go gun shoping. At the Capticl of Nicktropolis (Collector, Angelica Pickles, and other people are in line to get a pass to the city). Angelica Pickles: This is boaring! Why won't you get me a new iPad! Collector: >:( Angelica Pickles: I wanna- Collector: Kid, if we don't get this pass you won't be get'n anything, okay? Angelica Pickles: Fine. Clerk: Number 101! Collector: That's us! (Him and Angelica come to the counter). Clerk: You'll just need to do these three simple steps. Collector: Okay. Clerk: (Pulls out a stickey note). Put your hand on this stickey paper for we can get your DNA. Collector: Uh...I'm scared of DNA tests (put's Angelica Pickles in front of him) let her do it for me. Clerk: I can't do that, sir. It must be your DNA, plus she's underaged. Collector (whispers): Your luckey. (Collector puts his hand on the stickey note). Clerk: (Pulls out two gun pieces). Would you like the Invader Zim gum or the Dora gum. Collector: I guess the Zim one. ( Grabs the Invader Zim gum). Clerk: Now you must make a interview video. Collector: Oh right, where do we start? Downtown (Screen shows LT Fan and his goons walking off with M9s, AR-15s, and Shotguns). LT Fan: Now, it's time for payback. (Cocks his Dora style Mossberg 500 and shoots it at a car). Invader Rob: Woah! (Backs away from where he was walking). Homestar: Looks like his buddies are armed! Kriby: Looks dangerous! Someone better call the cops! Homestar: Um, were kinda like Cops of this city. Kriby: We're dead. Invader Rob: I know someone, but he's just not here! SuperSaiyanKirby: Don't worry guys, we can take them! (LT Fan shoots SuperSaiyanKirby with a dust ray, he turns into dust; Kirby puts him in a jar.) Kirby: WERE DOOMED! HE HAS A DUST RAY! Pac-man 64: What can we do? The Interview (Collector walks into the studio to see Stelios7's Garud and Stelios7 himself). Collector: Who are you? Stelios7: I am Stelios7, founder of this city. Collector: Why are you here? Stelios7: I think you would be good at being a hero and help SuperSayianKriby. Collector: Oh right, who's the camra man? Stelios7: My garud, he is good at fliming. Just take a seat and we'll get reday. (Collector takes one of the chairs near a desk and they start fliming). Collector: My name is Collector, I was renamed this when I got lost on an island back in 1620. Luckily there was the leader of the Inmortals and made me one of they. My real name is forgotten because as it's the frist step in being an Inmortal. Plus living forever as made me like black and white. But something the inmortals didn't take away was my skills in combat, and my love for weapons. (An LT Fan alert goes off). Collector: Why should I be talking about this when you could see me in action? Let's go! (Collector runs off to his and the camra man follows). Collector: (Unpacks a box). You see this? (Pulls out a shotgun). It's the KS-23, the most powerful shotgun in the word. Unlike most shotguns it uses the 23 mm shells. (Grabs the box of Glocks). Never forget the Glock 18s. (Collector then runs to the streets to see LT Fan's goons and LT Fan himself). Invader Rob: It's about time! Collector: Sorry I'm late! LT Fan: Get'm! Trivia *This marks the first time MattBoo does not appear in a episode. Episode details Category:SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures